Felix Dumort
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Caleb }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full Name Ffelix Dumort }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: April 10th }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 16 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Felix }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Male }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Naturally a bronze color, but he dyed it pink }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Light blue }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 5'8 }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Simon Dumort (brother) }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Friends: N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: N/A}} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Godly Parent: Hermes }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Demigod }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Creation Date: November 25th, 2013, revamped July 1st, 2015 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Pet(s): Garfield (cat)}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Quests: Will be edited }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Felix Dumort is a son of Hermes. He was created by camiheall on November 25th, 2013. Appearance Naturally, he has curly bronze colored hair that reaches mid-ear, but he dyed it a bright pink color. He has light blue eyes, pale skin, and freckles. His features are pointed and almost elf-like. He's about 5'8, and has a lean build. His outfit varies from day to day, but he generally wears khakis, sneakers, and maybe a sweatshirt if it's cold. One t-shirt that he frequently wears reads "Prepare for trouble and make it double". He doesn't wear this shirt everyday, but wears it when his twin does. He does, however, always don a shirt with some stupid saying on it. Personality Felix is sarcastic to the point of it being ridiculous, and makes more jokes than what should be humanely possible. While this might not be too much of a problem in itself, he doesn't know when stop, and a lot people can't stand him for it. Underneath all of that, he is overly trusting, despite not being very trustworthy himself. He isn't very self assured even though he comes across as obnoxiously so. Biography N/A Relationships Simon He and his twin are extremely close, though most of the time, they seem to show it by insulting each other. It is implied that they might be each other's only friend. Gwen While Felix and Simon both admire her, or at the very least like to annoy her, it's clear that the admiration is far from mutual. Powers Teleportation He can teleport quite a distance, though he often appears in spots he doesn't mean to, and tired out if he does it too much. Speed He can move faster than the average demigod because of his parentage, and can definitely move faster than normal humans. Thievery He can steal most things. Fatal Flaw He doesn't know when to stop, and he lacks self confidence. Weapons For the most part, he sticks with a bow and arrow, though he sometimes uses a celestial bronze sword. Trivia * His last name is a reference to the hotel in the series, The Mortal Instruments. * Neither he nor Simon have a face claim, but if they did it would probably be Beyoncé. Category:Hermes Campers Category:Loco's OCs Category:Males Category:Demigods